Seventeen hearts beat in unison
by tallgeese
Summary: Truth is a mystery dispelled by the arcana. A comparison of the characters to the the cards, and a series of emotional one-shots told from each character's perspective. Please R@R, I really like this concept!
1. Arcana 0: The fool Lelouch

Author's note: The author's note for this chapter is a tad longer than my usual ones, because this work is completely different from how I usually write (unfortunately, since the sections themselves are short, this pretty well doubles the length of the chapter). This story will consist of 17 parts, in which I identify an arcana, compare it to a character from Code Geass, and write a short soliloquy from that character's point of view. I wasn't sure how to categorize it, because it's not really poetry OR prose.

For those who don't know, the "arcana" are the 23 unique cards that make up the higher deck of Tarot Cards. Each one has a number from 0 to 22, a distinct name, and a variety of philosophical interpretations. Comparisons to anime are very common, and some anime series (such as X and Trinity Blood) release their own versions of the arcana cards with the characters featured in them. I will be using the first seventeen (numbers zero through 16), though I might use more, depending on how well received this is. I'd give you the list of arcana, as well as my interpretations of them, but has a very strict rule regarding lists.

While I already have an idea of which character I'll represent with each card, I want to hear your opinions as well. If you think a certain character embodies a certain card, tell me who they are in addition to your review. If a majority feels a certain way, I'll change my writing accordingly. Anyway, without further ado, here's the start:

**Arcana 0: The Fool  
Lelouch Lamperouge**

_The fool represents infinity. It is the absence of wisdom or experience, and because of this it is the potential for anything. All sensible men know what is impossible. They achieve their prosperity by living within the boundaries they create with their own common sense. A fool is one who strives for what we all know is beyond accomplishment. He bears insult and jeer. He endures the extremes of pain and despair that only a fool can ever know._

_Should he fail (as most do), he will perish in disgrace. Those who knew him will look down upon his life, and shame his lack of sense. Should he succeed, then live or die he will be reborn as a legend. In short, all men who pursue their dreams are fools. We must remember the devotion and strength it requires to give one's all for their desires. We must also bear in mind that the number of the fool is "zero"- emptiness with unlimited potential._

I am Lelouch Lamperouge.

I was the sole mourner at the existential funeral of the naïve boy known as Lelouch vi Brittania. In truth, I have no name. Neither my life nor my ambition is my own. I adore my sister, who was robbed of her light. I loved my mother, who was robbed of her life. They are my raison d'être. I am the spirit of vengeance and the wind of change who acts for his sister's future and his mother's memory. I take blood unto my hands to keep theirs untainted, and for their happiness adorn the disgraceful title of 'fratricide.'

… I exist for them, thus I am nothing.

…I am Zero.

Run to me, all who have suffered and known defeat! Justice is my siren's call. Assemble before me, unite beneath me, and help me to destroy this ugly world. When the dust has settled it is you who will recreate it: A glorious and peaceful world. A land that is truly worthy of my beloved sister, Nunally. You have nothing to fear, for my failure is impossible.

I will fight on!

Even if all who exalt me are vanquished I will fight on!

Even if my humanity is lost, and I become chaos incarnate I will fight on!

My resolve cannot be broken. I will assuage my hatred with my father's blood. The nation of Japan will be my sword. Geass will be my shield. Nunnaly's smile will be crest and flag.


	2. Arcana 2: The Magician Clovis

Author's note: Thanks for the seventy five views, one review, and two alerts! If you read this, please let me know what you think! Reviews are how I know if I'm doing right! At any rate, the shortness of these chapters makes it to where at least I have something to update. I was sorely afraid that this week would accomplish nothing as far as writing. This section might spoil the plot for you if you haven't seen the first three episodes.

**Arcana 1: The Magician**

**Clovis vi Brittania**

_The magician is symbolized by the flame, and an appropriate symbol it is. Magicians are those for whom the passions of youth have not yet extinguished. It is a beautiful thing to be young! How wonderful it must be to so fresh to the world! For the young, all wonder and joy that this world has to offer is new and invigorating! The magician is one who is in the summer of his life, a rare and almost ceaselessly happy time which comes and fades in all too quick succession._

_There is good and bad in all experiences, however. Just as love is the light which illuminates one's life, so too must it cast the dark shadow of hatred. The magician lacks restraint in all matters of the heart, for better and worse. Just as they cling to and praise that which the love, they cast down and scorn that which they hate. Magicians of the world, take heed! You who wield the hottest of all fires must always be mindful that you too can burn. Should your logic give way to your emotions, then it will inevitably follow that you will be consumed in the flames of your own passion…_

I am Clovis vi Brittania.

Area eleven has robbed me of many precious things, and I hate it with all that I am. I see no reason to feel remorse in ordering the deaths of its people, but likewise expect no apology from them for the transgressions they have performed against me. That is the way of society, is it not? I know of man's darker nature, and I know of the iron hand and unyielding will one requires if they wish to control power in this world. In truth, I've never possessed either of these traits. I am entirely too sensitive and frail to ever take such heavy command of my fellow men. All the same, if I act in your memory, brother, if I remind myself time and again that it was this disgusting land which consumed you…

The colors of this world are my truest passion, and I capture them all upon my canvas. I was blessed to be born into a land of light, surrounded by the smiling faces of so many people that I loved dearly. Parting with this warmth was my greatest fear, and that is why I paint. Regardless of where my destiny takes me, I'm never further than a brush stroke from the company I wish to keep beside me.

…To see Euphemia's assuring smile

…To see Cornelia's loving, but reserved visage

…Of Shneizel, or father. Of Nunally or Lelouch, whom I'd feared to be nothing more than memories now.

Am I truly… dead? This, so suddenly upon my longed-for reunion? I don't understand why! How is this fair? My brother, how have I wronged you? Regardless, this is my fate. I only wish I'd gotten the chance to share these words with you:

Lelouch, son of my father…

… I am relieved beyond words to see that you live, my brother.

After note: The next card in the deck is **Arcana 2: the Priestess**. Can anyone guess who the character will be?


End file.
